Seer's Dreamscape
by princessAly2006
Summary: look inside
1. Chapter 1

Keladry of Mindelan stared out over the ocean. It had been six months since she walked out of the Chamber of the Ordeal, and it was not something she wished to  
repeat. Beside her stood the famous Diane often called the Wildmage for her ability to communicate and change in to the animal she so chooses. Diane had come

with her when Alanna decided to call upon Kel to teach her the ways of the Yamani female warriors. Kel had been there a week and was starting to miss the palace

but that had been a fleeting emotion. Now, standing on one of the Swoop's highest balconies she looked across at the young woman beside her. Kel had a

eyeglass and was looking out upon the water mentioning a small drifter with a strange flag. that's when she saw Diane face the sea and changed her vision to a

Hawks. Kel asked Diane " what do you see out there?" Diane replied. " I see a girl in a boat coming to port and the swoop, you had better get Alanna and the Baron to the docks at once."

Fiona sat in the boat as the gentle waves lapped the sides. Her sharp magenta eyes were looking at the book in her lap. On the front of the huge volume it said in hand-written letters:

_Fiona, _

_This is all your world knows about Tortall._

_Use it to your advantage. Your gifts will not be wasted. Your world no longer exists they warred with themselves and self-destructed earth I brought you here to help this world I tell you now that you are the Great mothers chosen you will meet alanna who is also my chosen daughter she will help you, you my child have the Human gift and ambient plant and stone magic. I will create a creature for a guide like faithful was for Alanna. You can visit one of my temples if you decide you want a guide I will watch over you my child._

Flicking her strait gold red hair behind her ear in one swift movement, Fi turned the first few pages to a map of the Eastern Lands. On it was a small blue circle

heading towards a barony marked 'Pirates Swoop'? In the rest of the document she found the books she loved, the ones she had thought were just very good

fiction. She shook her head. dreamscape "Tortall is real, as was your Old World; what was that place called?" Fiona looked up, her grey flecked eyes giving nothing

away, "Earth. I lived on Earth but my country was England." The girl looked upwards, "I don't know how I made it here, but I'm sure it's a God's doing." She sighed,

and sifted through the stories of Alanna, Diane and Kel. Waves gently lapped the sides of the drifter, gently guiding it in to the harbor of Pirates Swoop.

disclaimer Tortall and all its characters belong to Tamora pierce, Fiona and all other OC are the creaton of my imagination


	2. Chapter 2

As the Drifter drew in to the harbor four people stood on the docks waiting for the boat. She was not paying attention to the sea when she felt a bump and the

little drifter got shored up by a man in brown. Alanna had been paying attention to the occupants of the drifter to notice a young girl asleep and wet. George

and Kel were looking at the single banner that adorned the mast. The banner was that of a crescent moon inset in the moon were four hearts, the moon was a

symbol of the Great Mother Goddess.

Some sort of sleep spell was on the occupant, Alanna's charm was warm against her skin meaning the magic on her was not harmful just a passive spell it will

wear off when it was meant to. Now all she was concerned with was getting her in side and warm. She chanted softly praying to the Goddess, she carefully

lifted the sleeping child from the boat signaling a runner to bring a blanket, George grabbed the leather bound book. They took them into the sweep gave her a

room with kitten to watch them and notify the others when she awoke. It was some time later that kitten entered the barons study with the new comer

following her. The Baron got up from behind his desk to escort the timid young girl to a chair, then knelt before the girl and asked a very important question.

The Baron asked in his gentlest voice.

Baron: " what is your name child?"

Fiona: " My name is Fiona sir and before you ask I have no recollection as to what happened to me first I was in my home, then I was in that boat in a whole lot of water."

Baron: " where was your home? And what of that book you had with you?"

Fiona: " My home is destroyed, by now at least you see sir I'm not from here, I'm from the non-magical half of this world."

Baron: "Wait Non-magical half as in no magic at all"

Fiona: "Yes sir no magic what so ever."

That statement right there made the baron sit back on his haunches and think about that. Alanna, Diane and Kel were thinking along the same lines no magic at  
all. Well then how did this child get here? As soon as the question left his lips the lights dimmed and mist rose out of the corner and a light came through the

window, the whispery form of the Goddess rose out of the corner. Her voice caused the Baron and Kel to drop to their knees knowing a God was in there

presence, Alanna and Diane had no reason to kneel. Alanna cause this was her patron and had several conversations with her, and Diane was Family all with

her being a sort of demigoddess herself.

_Goddess: "My children I see you have met Fiona she indeed comes from the 'Oz' so that need not go beyond this room. The book she carries is the Tales of your world, the book contains Three known stories of Tortall and surrounding area. It has the life story of Alanna of Pirates swoop and Olau. The second story is of Diane and her struggles through life, lastly of Keladry Of Mindelan the First Lady Knight and her trials. So far you have asked her questions did you even bother to introduce yourselves formally. I'm guessing you did not and now I have to do it for you but I am sure the girl already knows who you all are but for formalities sake we must do it properly."_

_Goddess: Fiona to your left is Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. To her right is her husband The Baron George of Pirates Swoop. Sitting in the chair by the desk is Veradiane Salamalin, and standing by the window is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. _

Fiona: " thank you mother. Yes I know more about this world than my old one I have always dreamed of this place now to actually be here and in such great company I am honored. I know I am strange from the way I dress and the manner of arrival as you can see my speech pattern is not quite the same as I listen to you talk I can and most probably pick put your accents as well. But know this the Goddess chose me for something and please let that be enough to let me stay or at least not have me condemned.

Alanna: It is enough proof for me that you were chosen by the gods to have a hand in our fate. I believe you I do not condemn you now if we are finished here we should all turn in for it is now quite late, we should head for Corus in the morning. Kel got her attention and walked out Fiona followed her back to her rooms

While she was gone a maid must have been in her room for there were fresh sheets and a nightgown on the bed as well as under things for her. Diane left

her after a short good night. Then she was left alone with her thoughts why am I here? Will I be an outcast like I was at home if I am maybe no one will be the

wiser. And Magic to find that it truly exists in the world is amazing, all these years I have stayed away from fire and any thing with shiny metal afraid of what I

might see, and Lady Alanna is to teach me to control it. Why do these people want to take me to Corus. She lay down on the bed and sleep came swiftly for her.

Dropped her in to her.  
dreamscape _I can answer that for you Fi Alanna does not know what to think of you and after all if you are a threat to the kingdom she aught to be the one to take you in, Jon has the ultimate say in whether you stay in Tortall or be exiled again. Though he will probably find you interesting enough to keep around espally with your power level being so high for a child. All in all don't fret over it much what happens will happen. now get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us._


	3. Chapter 3

Seer's Prophecy

It had been a rough night after the magical draining of yesterday and the turmoil of loosing her home. She finally found a place to fit in seemingly happy in this new

world. She had Magic new and old and Friends to top it off, there came a knock on her door, she answered come in, there stood a maid the one that helped her the

day before shyly she asked can you help me I cant quite reach the buttons in the collar?

" Of course I can help you, lets see what Diane gave you today, loose breeches and a shirt and a breast band, belly band. I'm sure you know about the breeches and shirts but I noticed you wore a different kind of breast band when you arrived."

"Yes I'm sure the servants gossiped about me and surely you know my story, my clothes I wore yesterday were incinerated because I wanted the last ties to my old home destroyed."

After she helped me dress she showed me how to clean my teeth and so forth. Then led me down to breakfast meeting Alanna in the hall and walking the rest of

the way dismissing the maid after thanking her. Coming to the door way to the dining room, Becoming shy and reluctant to enter the room where the Baron, Diane

and Kel sat. The lioness gave her a push and in she went. Sitting at the table were, The baron, then Kel, Diane sat nearest the door just in case she had to bolt

fast there were four empty chairs the Baron gestured to the one next to him, inviting her to join him at the table. The table was set in vibrant reds and greens at

one end near George sat a bowl of fruit, and a pitcher of what looked to be fruit juice, and a steaming mug of Tea or this worlds version of coffee. Also there was a

plate of muffins and rolls, and covered chafing dishes on a sideboard, with bowls stacked neatly to the side and plates and all the stuff you would need for

breakfast. I took the offered seat, Alanna took the one on the other side of her husband, Diane said the prayer and they began to eat. After that was done a

servant came in for egg orders every one told him what they wanted and he left returning a few minutes later, I had ordered scrambled eggs, while he was gone I

grabbed a orange and a muffin. Breakfast was enjoyed not too many questions were asked, The baron he told me not to call him that and so I settled for sir I could

not out right call him so formally even with his permission just like I don't call Alanna by her name or Kel, Diane is a special cause for she is un-noble but resides and

is married to a great mage.

They led me to the great out door stable over half the stalls were taken by some of the most beautiful horses I have ever seen they ranged from blue roan to the

white and black spotted, what I call an Appaloosa. Most of them had house symbols on the stall doors they took me down to the far end where the unclaimed

mounts were as beautiful as the claimed mounts. The others stopped at the last stall Diane had remained at the castle to prevent mishaps with the choosing, I

continued on alone silently looking at all the horses my feet carried me to the last stall there stood a Black no not quite black more like a blue-black it shone, I

walked up to the stall hand out allowing it to sniff my palm soon enough it was butting its head into my chest and we were breathing into each others faces.

Well a voice came from my left it seems you have chosen a nameless Gelding. It was the baron who came up and approved my selection.

" I Give him to you Fiona as a welcome gift."

"Oh! no sir I can not simply take a horse as fine as this from you" said Fiona

"Yes you can, You will not get far in this land on your two feet so I gift this horse to you and all his tack." replied George

"Yes sir thank you I will care for the mount with all my heart"

"See that you do youngling, so what are you going to name him?"

" I would like to name him Altair, it means "The Flier" because he looks like if you let him out he would leap right up to the clouds and fly."

"Altair it is then. Do you know about horses as in riding them and grooming and such?"

"Yes sir I know a little about the care of the creature, although it has been along time since I rode."

While they were in the stable a servant packed for the people clothes foodstuffs and gear they might need, Alanna already had her gear somewhat ready so did

Diane, George and Kel, but Fiona had nothing to pack so they just left and empty pack and a pack of foodstuffs for her and a dagger from the armory as requested

by The baron, and a belt sheath and purse to go with it.

The next day they set out at dawn they ate a cold breakfast of fruit and tea, the baron it seemed and Alanna were grouches in the morning, and Kel she was up

way before anyone else, and Diane flew back late last night. It was near midday when they stopped to water the horses and stretch, then Fiona heard a noise to

the left of the road she stopped what she was doing and listened, Was that feet? She asked her self wait there it is again and this time it was closer she tried to

get there attention but her voice was cutoff before she could scream, something had covered her mouth, her hands were tied behind her back and her coin purse

and dagger were taken a rough voice told her be a good girl or you will get doused. I shook my head yes and was fairly sure that she left good markings from

where they took her.

George was the first one to notice that Fiona was missing her horse was still tethered to the fountain there were signs of a struggle, he got the others attention

and was scanning the area to see if she dropped anything by luck one of her braids came undone and her band was on the ground, Alanna used her magic to scry

for Fiona it seemed a couple of bandits thought she looked pretty and took her they were a little ways in the woods in a clearing that was clearly used before she

lay on the ground her back to the fire. It looked like they tried to slice her there were rips all in the clothes she bore a cut on her shoulder that bled sluggishly, with

the ember stone in her hand she saw the magic of Fiona trying to heal herself without being trained, it was like her magic knew what to do but her body was

rebelling against the magic.

"George she is about a ten minute ride from this spot, she has been taken to a campsite I often use out here I know those woods like the back of my hand, also she has been injured" Said Alanna.

" Then what are we waiting for need to find her before she does something rash, because she scared one of the male servants last night when he came to stoke the fire she jumped out of bed and walloped him with her bare hand near as broke his nose. Just think if those men try any thing more than cutting her." George replied

The men tried to get her to drink but she refused and got cut for her troubles, she figured out when the men took her they used a small amount of sleepy gas to

knock her out she was merely asleep it gave her ample time to meditate and find her inner self where she supposedly had magic. She had learned meditation

through yoga so quickly she brought her sleeping mind to her center she found it had changed since coming here, it used to be just a small flame that burned in her

minds eye now it blazed white surrounding the light was a multicolored light and around the multi light was a solid green veined in red. She reached out into the

green and plucked a thread an answering thrum was heard in the woods around her, she had partially came to, her hands were tied behind her back, she ached all

over and there was one thing that caught her attention, her captors. The thugs had left a lot of slack in the ropes, she turned to see that they were sitting against

the trees discussing what they were going to do with her once they got to Corus. They both decided on slavery, that is if they made it that far.

Once again she fell in to her magic, this time looking for the green, that felt like growing things she brought that feeling up to her mind and stored it there then she

brought a little to bear on the tree vines shot up out of the roots to twine around her captors. Binding them loosely but securely, then she waited she heard a loud

clamor from her left and a shout letting the people camped they were there and not hostile, she unbound one of there mouths and commanded them to say all

clear u can come in.

Alanna, George, and Kel walked into the clearing. Alanna and George went to the two captives and kel came to me, cut my bonds and helped me stand, then used

the same rope that bound me to bind the captives and haul them to the nearest magistrate. When there Fiona was told to give a statement about what happened

and they were found guilty and sentenced to hard labor. They continued on their way to Cours.


End file.
